full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean C. Talbot
Jean C. Talbot is the adopted sister of Peter Talbot, as well as the Wallflower and second Zeta of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics Name: Jean Coleman Talbot Age: 14 Hair: Cyan Blue (in both forms) Eyes: Blue (in both forms) Likes: Bunnies, her new family, Peter (her big brother), and Charles (later on romantically) Dislikes: Confrontation, being alone Family: None, all deceased; Talbot Family (adopted) Background Born a werewolf, likeDerek, but had to leave her home, due ot her family being slaughtered by werewolf hunters. All the while, she was actually living fully transformed as a full werewolf in the forest, but ventured out to the city in human form dressed as a bum. When Jean first appeared in the series, it was also when she first encountered Peter and Christie. To the two, Jean appeared to be a lost homeless girl wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Jean fell under attack from the Argent werewolf hunters and ran away. The third time they met was when Peter made the decision to save Jean from herself and from the Argent Hunters for he discovered that Jean was an extremely kind girl even towards the people who were hunting and attacking her. After escaping from the Hunters and being adopted by the Talbot Family, Jean started living in one of the spare rooms in Peter’s home. Jean is currently practicing with the help from Sir John on how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to speak without the aid of Jeanie. She also acts as the other Zeta for the Talbot Family. Personality Jean is described as a shy yet kind teenage girl, and is far more passive than the others. She possesses two personalities: Jean and Jeanie. "Jeanie" is Jean's other personality that appears in the form of her wolf cub puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the Argents. At her first appearance, Jean is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Jeanie do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Sir John adopts her, Peter helping her return to human form, and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Jean is able to converse with Peter and Charles instead of relying on Jeanie. Skills/Abilities Zeta Werewolf Artist skills: Jean is a very skilled artist, from sketching to painting. Attractiveness: Although not as beautiful as Sarah or the others, Jean’s beauty is more of a reflection of her innocence, enabling her to charm the pants off of anyone, from teenage boy to doting grandmother. Wolf Stare: Or as Mikey calls it 'The Stare' is Jean's most unique and strangest ability. she is able to halt or freeze an opponent, simply by giving them a stern look in the eye. Voice Actor Tia Ballard Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Talbot Pack Category:Werewolves